Tunes of Spirits
by LucaBlightIsPUCA
Summary: The four tunes became something that carve both Heroine's and Elazul's journey through mystery, joy, sorrow and happiness. A drabble to four tunes which served separately into four parts. Mind to R&R?


**A/N : **I was bored. So, I decided that maybe I could pay a visit to this fandom by volunteering a story. Well, a drabble. This is my first drabble and I know it will be below average—or sucks you name it. But, anyway, as you can see here, I took the theme of tunes in the game Legend of Mana. And, just for your information, I chose 'Imu' as the name of the heroine here (it's the name given in the manga). That's all to say, I guess. Hope you enjoy~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**l Tunes of Spirits l**

Legend of Mana © Square

Warnings : Weird, OoC, and grammar errors because english isn't author's first language

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>…<em>Mysterious Tune…<em>**

_A tune which brought the depth of wonder _

_Drowning every pieces of mind into the abyss of mysteries_

* * *

><p>He remembered that day. The day when tired footsteps brought his tired soul and body to <em>her<em>.

Elazul was wandering in vacillation and worry. His mind and body were racing equally in hopes of finding his—once again—missing guardian; Pearl.

Luon Highway, Mekiv Cavern, Domina, and all other places you named, he had search. But, to no avail. This shy guardian of his was proven ace in missing and getting lost. It had been countless, and it had made him fall on his knees in desperation.

What if something bad happened to Pearl? What if she was attacked by a monster? What if—The list could go on 'till forever. But, when a tune hit his ears, it was when it all ended.

A tune which made him wonder and wonder. His mind just couldn't resist when it cotinued to dance longer through the thin air. And when realisation hit him, he suddenly knew that the tune had guided him to _her_. To Imu.

"You're that strange person who helped me in Mekiv Cavern," he stated, brash and cold. But, deep inside of him was shaken by surprise to find the actual player of this tune was _her_.

"Why… hello. Isn't this the jumy boy?" she greeted with a grin, stopping the tune she was playing. "Did my mysterious tune brought you here, mister?"

He snorted. But, instead she offered him to sit by her side. She had said that she would play and he could listen.

It was the time when the mysteries were no longer mysteries. Just as a friendship began to unfold, the tune too, was began to grow open.

* * *

><p><strong>…<em>Cheerful Tune…<em>**

_Joy and happiness were two things not unfamiliar for this_

_As the tune was played longer, you could feel the chrip of birds and the joy of laughter inside your very heart_

* * *

><p>He rolled his eyes. He snorted. He growled. Finally, he snapped, "Could you please stop that tune you're playing? It hurts my ears."<p>

What did you expect from a harsh knight like Elazul? The cheerful tune like this just didn't suit him. And he thought he had the right to complain.

But, Imu just didn't have the same mind.

She held back the flute on her lips then blinked several times at him. "Don't think you've the right to stop me from playing this tune just because it doesn't suit your gloomy personality."

For the second time, he growled. And as if it was not enough, she immadiately insisted him to accompany her in playing the tune with a harp. Elazul would resist. But, here came Imu to ruin Elazul's shield.

In the end, he just sighed in defeat then complied her request. Maybe one or two notes wouldn't kill. Well, they sure wouldn't.

Along with the dancing undine who came to listen, Elazul's heart began dancing as well. But, of course, he wouldn't admit. Just let it be his little secret forever.

* * *

><p><strong>…<em>Sorrowful Tune…<em>**

_Tears were the most appropiate ones to accompany you when this tune was flying_

_As the ticking clock kept running, maybe this tune could help you erase the pain in your heart_

* * *

><p>"Elazul…," she whispered. Voice was hoarse because of too much sobs. While two eyes were trying to hold back the tears.<p>

She felt her belief shaken as both eyes incessantly stared at the bloody figure. Elazul was hurt. He was badly injured. Not to mention, he was left, left with all of the despairs by his only guardian; Pearl.

The lying body of Elazul's in Imu's bed crushed her hearts into pieces. The broken pieces felt trashed away as the tears were held back, slowly but surely erased by the wind.

While the pain was still held, the sorrowful tune on her mind began to float gently. Calm like water with no ripple. But, at the same time, pain and sorrow were adorning it every passing notes.

* * *

><p><strong>…<em>Serene Tune…<em>**

_Just like the wind that swept you away_

_Let it blow your heart and mind into the world of serenity_

* * *

><p>After all of the tears, the pain, and even the death, drawing sword became something unbelievably worthy in the end of the road.<p>

The teardrop crystal which she tried to hold back become the prove of how heroic she could be. With bravery and love, her teardrop brought every soul risen to live. And that was how the legendary tale of the raised Jumi race broke free from extinction.

It was all because of one bright soul; Imu.

Now, she would always smile. Even the harsh Elazul couldn't help, but to return it everytime a smile was adorning her angelic face.

As the tranquility began to fill both hearts, the serene tune slowly drifted off through the wind, blowing each part of Mana into the world of serenity. Together and forever.

* * *

><p><strong>…<em>Mysterious Tune…<em>**

**…_Cheerful Tune…_**

**…_Sorrowful Tune…_**

**…_Serene Tune…_**

_Your meeting was begun with mysteries wrapping each part of it_

_But, silently, the friendship began to unfold as you tried to learn each others' personalities_

_He was harsh and cold,_

_while she was just so merry_

_The bond got deeper and deeper_

_Your hearts felt sore to see each others' pains_

_But, pains could not last longer as one gave sincerely herself as a sacrifice_

_As the clock continued to tick the time away,_

_the four tunes would always be the notes of your long journey_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**l Fin l**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N** : Finally finished. I know it sucks. But… -_- I need comments, criticisms. And I really hope someone will sincerely put them or tell me. I don't mind flames anyway.


End file.
